That Fracking Salmon Ladder!
by QuidditchNerd99
Summary: Felicity gets fed up with Oliver and his salmon ladder.


Olicity Fluff

_Clang. Clang. Clang._ All that racket was going to drive Felicity insane. Sure, she didn't mind the steady tempo of the bar of the salmon ladder hitting the next rung over and over. By now she had learned to tune out white noise and other sounds that may be distracting. Heck, sometimes when she was concentrating she managed to tune out touches as well. So, no, noises were not causing the tremendously obnoxious racket keeping her from her work, it was, in fact, a (very well built) object causing those noises, said object being the cause of her distraction practically since joining Team Arrow. _Clang. Clang. Clang_. That stupid salmon ladder. Well, Felicity didn't actually think it was stupid, it was actually really hot, but did he have to do it whenever she was trying to work?! It seemed like whenever she came down to the Arrow Cave, as she affectionately named the place, he would peel out of his shirt and start his strenuous workouts. Perhaps he actually exercised most hours of the day, but it seemed to coincidental that he was always shirtless or well on his way to becoming shirtless every time she arrived. _Clang. Clang. Clang_. There he went again, always breaking her train of thought. What if she came up with some brilliant idea that she would forget due to his incessant exertion? Suddenly mad at that thought, she slipped her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose and marched over to the infernal device that was – she thought – purposefully built to torture herself.

"Okay, that does it! Oliver, you have to stop this," she started, "I can't think, I can't concentrate. What happens if I come up with some miraculous code that could hugely impact our efficiency but forget all about it due to your constant exercising? Or if we get a hit off of the police? Or if the world is ending and I can't even hear or focus on the alerts?!" He hopped down from the salmon ladder, landing beside her.

"Oh, does this really bother you, Felicity? I thought you could tune out noise quite well. I can pad the salmon ladder and come up with some other more quiet workout regimens, if that would help. I didn't know that I bothered you so much. I would have appreciated it if you had come to me when this started." Concerned, his brow furrowed in the familiar expression Felicity had come to understand as his '_I will take the guilt of everything, even when there is absolutely no fracking way I could have possibly prevented this_' face. Really, she should start coming up with shorter names. But when he was standing so close to her, shirtless and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, it was a miracle her brain could string something so cohesive together. He took another step forward, guilt marring his features. And of course her brain-to-mouth filter would fail again, she knew it would be too good to be true.

"Well, it isn't really the noise that bothers me. I would say it is more the view… Not that I check you out or anything, because I totally wouldn't! I would never check you out… Not that you aren't build because wow," she gestured to his body, "if that isn't muscle then I don't know what is!" Her eyes widened as the realization of what had spewed forth from her mouth dawned on her. "Of course I use my time down here to work on my computers and not stalk you because that would be creepy and weird. I had a stalker once at MIT, but he was harmless. And you didn't need to know that…" She flushed with embarrassment. "And now I am rambling… Great. Just ignore everything you heard in the last minute or so. I will go back to my desk and shut up in 3… 2… 1…" She retreated back to the safety of her babies only to see the smug look on his face.

"Why Felicity, if I didn't know better I would say that you are distracted by my working out." He teased. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "Is that what you want?"

She stumbled back a few steps stammering on about stalkers and not being creepy, just for Oliver to smirk in his trademark fashion and lean closer, swallowing up the distance between them for every step she took.

Eventually she felt her knees hit the back of the desk, and swallowing hard she stared Oliver in the eyes hoping to intimidate him into submission, though instead, he just used his darn ninja skills and leaned in close to her ear.

"Between you and me, I check you out as well." And then he was gone, leaving the bunker, his footsteps echoing off the stairs.

Felicity relaxed, not knowing how tense she was until he left. Taking in deep breaths she calmed her racing heart. "Frack! I am so screwed!"


End file.
